1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holding and release mechanisms, particularly a holding and release mechanism for a bow string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick release mechanisms such as those intended to quickly release an animal leash are known. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,250 to Soles, Jr., one end of a quick release mechanism can be held by the dog handler and the other end can be attached to the animal dog collar.
Many bow string quick release devices intended for use in archery and in bow hunting have appeared over the years. Some of the most important and desirable features necessary in such mechanisms have been overlooked. This invention provides a new and reliable releasing mechanism which is compact, light in weight, easy to attach to a flexible line, such as a bow string, or a rigid rod, such as can be attached to a dog collar. The quick release mechanism of the invention can be used in either hand and, when used as a bow string release, allows an arrow to be centered on either side of rod-like bow string holding pins, thus avoiding the disadvantages of the more conventional release mechanisms which require positioning the arrow above the release and holding mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,215 to Burton and U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,339 to Wilson, there are disclosed bow string holding and release mechanisms in which the holding and release mechanism is positioned directly below the position of the arrow on the bow string. As is well known in the art, arrows are usually fitted with a nock prior to insertion of the arrow on the bow string. The nock fits over the blunt end of the arrow so as to hold it firmly in position and is slotted so as to receive the bow string. A particularly annoying problem, associated with bow string holding and release mechanisms in which the arrow and the nock are positioned directly above the holding and release mechanism, is that the angle of the bow string when drawn tends to put uneven pressure on the slotted area of the nock, sometimes causing breakage of the nock. Generally, this position of the arrow results in resistance to the rearward movement associated with drawing the bow string but, most importantly, this position of the arrow interferes with the accurate trajectory of the arrow upon release of the bow string holding mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,076 to Suski et al, a bow string holding and release mechanism is described in which the arrow and nock, instead of being positioned above the release mechanism, as described in the above references, is held at the apex of the angle formed by the drawn bow string. This is accomplished by utilizing a nock of special design which is slotted as usual to receive the bow string but is additionally grooved and adapted to fit within a blind bored portion of the holding mechanism which is in turn itself slotted to receive a detent which is adapted to engage the slotted portion of the nock, thus holding it in position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,707 to Kayfes et al, another mechanism is disclosed for holding an arrow and nock in a bow string holding and releasing mechanism at the apex of the angle formed by the drawn bow string. In this mechanism, the bow string is held on either side of the nock and arrow by two jaws which pivot on mounting pins and are spring biased so as to force the jaws apart. Upon release of a detent mechanism at the opposite end of the jaws, the jaws open.